133082-this-launch-is-a-big-fail-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content Good. Didn't want to see another cupcake on Nexus | |} ---- What can I say, when you're right, you're right B) But to clarify one point: I never said that one type of complaining was worse than another. In fact, I never said there was anything wrong with complaining in the first place. But what I *am* saying is that complaining about other people complaining IS complaining. So if you are going to claim you don't like complaining(which I never said) or that there is something wrong with it(which I also never said), or there is something wrong with the people doing it(which I also never said), I'm definitely going to call you out if you do the same thing yourself :D | |} ---- *for the second time... FTFY | |} ---- LMAO the wildstar Loyalist is the only community that forces people out the door. this is exactly what happend last year day one. problems problems problems. loyalist gathered en mase and insulted, spat on and trolled people with any legit concerns about the game and told them to leave. now one year later, rounds of server merges, quarter after quarter of net loses for NCSOFT, Two megaservers and Free to play later. Loyalist like you are pulling THE SAME crap you did last year. do you want this game to shut down? | |} ---- FFXIV was a huge change of the base game though, way more dramatic than Wildstar was. If you didn't play FFXIV 1.0 and 2.0, you really don't know how huge a change it was. Wildstar, which i played when it was sub only for a bit, and now, isn't that much different. Some things have changed, but it's closer to what an expansion does in other games. I actually like Wildstar, other than the bs catering to the 'hardcore' in the original release, but this is not how a failed game should try and win people back. Eventually, after so much lag and DCs, they just won't log in anymore at all. | |} ---- FFXIV 2.0 was a completely new game. The scale of their "relaunches" can't even compare. When I was able to get into FFXIV, I was able to play. When I can get into Wildstar, I can't play. Pretty sure no tolerance isn't a F2Per exclusive problem. | |} ---- I'm not complaining, i'm stating you fools should stop complaining. Nor am I whining. This is wonderful victim logic. | |} ---- I left right before the medic update that changed QC to its current functionality and finally fixed GR. GR was bugged in beta, remained bugged for months after release. The original healing nerf was a disaster, admitted by CRB. Ask any beta/vanilla era medic and they will tell you how awful it was for a few months there. You know what's even more amazing? Bugs with AMPs reported in AUGUST during F2P beta shipping with the final version and slated to be fixed in 2 weeks. Check the medic forums. This is the same shit that happened at launch. Worried nothing's changed and they haven't learned from their mistakes. | |} ---- Sink the ship, waiting for 35-1 hour for a que when this game has been struggling for player numbers and has taken a chance going FTP and has had that much of a hit so far that deems itself as a fail? Are you new to MMOs or something? This has been a hit! This game NEEDED THIS! Fail means nobody comes in, Fail means there are ques, Fail means the game is over. Stop slandering the game because you don't understand how MMOs work. | |} ---- ---- ---- because this is logical when youre trying to bring in new players that cant even connect to your game. common knowledge is "first impressions mean a lot." as of right now they arent making any moeny from new or maybe even current players and they arent bringing in new players due to players not being able to get into the game (and i dont mean now b/c of a maint. but when there wasnt one). also this is more of an update not a launch. the game launched over a year ago and they should have learned from then what to do now on top of the fact they had PLENTY of time to prepare for things like this if they should arise. this is 100% unacceptable and there is no excuse for it. Edited September 30, 2015 by Noble One | |} ---- | |} ---- You've never actually played an MMO before have you? This happens almost 100% of the time when an MMO launches or after major updates. I know people like to say this isn't a launch but it really is. Going f2p has brought in tons of new people who never played before, myself included. This is basically the game launching a second time. | |} ---- ---- ---- I have to disagree to a certain degree. Yes, there are always issues. But by now it is 43 hours after the "relaunch" and I have until now not even been able to make a character, much less play it, while there have been no less than 7 (8?) "Emergency Maintenances", "Hotfixes" and so on in those 43 hours, none of which seem to have been able to solve any of the problem people have been having. I have taken part in quite a few MMO launches, expansion releases, huge patches etc., but in most of those cases, by hour 43, at least I had been able to actually play the game. Maybe only for a short while because connections were unstable, maybe so laggy it was almost unplayable, but at some point I had been actually inside the game. | |} ---- ---- Launch was tuesday, it's wednesday. PvP server has no issues from what I hear, why not start going there? Edited September 30, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Lies. Ive been on ALL WoW launch, from Vanilla to WoD, and it was a lot better then this. Vanilla wasnt perfect, far from it. But i did play from the very first day. Got DCed, had lag, server crashed, went back online, crashed again. That kind of stuff. Yes, it does happen. But this game is in its 3rd day and i still didnt play one single minute. You are talking that way because im sure you have you character and can play. Maybe with lag and DCs, but still playing. When i couldnt log on the first night at midnight...sure, i understood. Then later i couldnt create characters, again, it happens. Next day after a days work? Now thats starting to be a real failure. All night that day? then its clearly a failure. The following day, after another full day at work and i still cant connect? Total failure. You are not being honest. Its the worst launch in the history of video games. Exept maybe DemiGod. Maybe. | |} ---- Well this game had the unplayable lag for a lot of people, that's why they took it down. I played for about 3 or 4 hours last night and didn't experience any lag, but apparently I'm an outlier on that one o-o I'm not saying this isn't bad, I'm just saying these things happen. I don't think I've ever played an MMO that didn't have major issues for the first day or two. | |} ---- Do you know why they took them down? As far as I understand, no patch notes, no "we fixed this or that issue" has been given for the "Emergency Maintenances" (correct me if I'm wrong, I'm new to this game and only saw what they wrote on Twitter and this forum and didn't see anything specific) so I have no idea whether they have tried to fix the lag, or the queues, or the character creation, or whatever else has not been working correctly. Yes, a lot, if not all, MMOs have major issues. But not being able to create a new character for two days after a relaunch explicitly aimed at trying to bring in new players is definitely at the top of the list of "major issues". As I've said before, I would never complain about having to wait in a queue for a while during peak load hours, that's to be expected. But Wildstar is definitely going beyond the usual issues I've come to expect from an MMO "relaunch" like this at this point. Edited September 30, 2015 by TheDelta | |} ---- ---- first for people that say "youve never played X type games have you?" please just do the world a favor and STFU... you dont know the person and 9.9/10 youre very wrong. secondly THIS SHOULDNT BE THE NORM IN MMOs ANYMORE!!! its 20 freakin 15, we should be beyond the fat of "crappy launches" for ANY game company!! you prepare AHEAD of time for stuff like this. also this is NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM NCSOFT/CARBINEs FIRST TIME AT THIS!! they had the original lauch and should have learned from that they will more than likely need extra severs incase their prime servers become full to the point of queue. this is common knowledge by most companies that do MMOs today. so no this is not my first MMO and its getting redick that people keep giving the same excuse "all MMOs launch bad." LIVE AND LEARN!! everyones going and jumping off a bridge without a parachute, why dont you go join them... | |} ---- The dictionary says you are wrong. The definition of complaining is expressing your opinion about something you don't like. You DON'T LIKE the actions of the people who you are saying are complaining/whining, and you felt the need to post about it. Therefore you are complaining, by definition. You don't get to change the definition of a word after you have already used it against other people just because you don't like it being turned around on you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Name an MMO that shut down at any time after a "relaunch". Carbine workers aren't about to lose jobs. They're all too busy working. Once they get the major issues taken care of, which they will, the game will thrive. Try to have just a little bit of faith. It's amazing how much less stress there is in your life with it. | |} ---- With all the work they've been putting in to fix the issues I doubt they'll lose their jobs. | |} ---- The goal for launch should be as many happy and engaged players as possible because those players are your source of revenue. Not: let it be unplayable for several days until most the new players go away, the reviews are poor and the system finally stabilizes. Sure, most of those players will never spend any money, but this is about average revenue over the lifetime of each player and less players means less money - especially in a multiplayer game. Performance also directly correlates with revenue. I've avoided purchases that I wanted to make because the Guild Wars 2 store was too slow to use or players were reporting items not showing up. People change their minds quickly. Amazon calculated that a one second slowdown of their website would result in $1.6 billion in lost sales over a year. Systems should be designed to protect themselves from being overloaded and adjustable on the fly. Allow the players that can get into the game to have a good experience. If you're worried about capacity, then have a limited launch. Such as active subscribers on the first day along with some friends codes. Control the new player ramp so the system doesn't fall over. Create more artificial demand and maybe pick up some subs for people that really want to play right now. It's might also be possible with a company like NCSOFT, which has a ton of infrastructure, to get some short term capacity. I know, easier said than done, but sometimes you have to get creative. Maybe move some of the PvP and beta/testing HW into the PVE realm for a couple weeks. As for fixing? I don't know the problem. They might have plenty of capacity and the problems are related to a bug or misconfiguration. Doing nothing would be incredibly short sighted. They at least need to understand how the current system is failing. You often learn a lot about a system while it's under heavy load and often find ways to improve it. It would surprise me if the current system is perfectly optimized and running as designed and at full capacity. In many years of working on big systems I've never seen a system that couldn't be improved. And sometimes really small changes can make huge differences. There is ALWAYS something to fix. | |} ---- You basically just contradicted yourself. You claim you "don't get what the fuss is about", yet go on to explain how MMO launches are always the same. Well guess what? Part of what is always the same about MMO launches are the forum drama. So how do you "not get" something that you should know is always the same about every MMO launch? | |} ---- I swear I heard this before somewhere. Oh right, when this game made its first release. I wonder how that went for them. Edited October 1, 2015 by DomxDom | |} ---- LOL, seriously? City of Heroes for one... which ironically is from the same publisher. xD https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/City_of_Heroes Edited October 1, 2015 by ZombieTechnix | |} ---- ---- ---- It's a weird gamer mentality lately that I don't understand. They don't want anything better. They are so happy with the status-quo, infact their only defense is comparisons to even shi**ier releases. It's like saying, I didn't come last in the race, infact Bubba here who weighs 500lbs finished the mile in 27 minutes, I was at 26 so I'm happy with this! It's like saying, this burger is not bad, so what if it's made of 70% soy byproduct. Bubba's store nextdoor has 71% soy byproduct! You know, after the first iteration of a bad launch and lessons learned, you do the whole bloody thing all over again. The very people you are trying to get back into the game can't even make a bloody character and then you have *kittens* forum threads that go up with the topic "let's discuss positive things guys". Don't get me wrong, I believe some expectations are kinda ridiculous too, I get it, I think those people are idiots, but defending companies when they go through the same issues again and again and again is like taking back a cheating girlfriend for the 5th time after she's been with bubba, the guy who took 27 minutes to finish that mile. | |} ---- I miss City of Heroes :-( | |} ---- Yeah, me too. :unsure: | |} ---- ---- ---- You know what else is common knowledge for MMO companies these days? That the huge influx of players at launch/relaunch does not last forever, and eventually a large percentage of them move on to the next big thing, meaning that spending money on extra servers is largely pointless (and possibly even damaging—see Warhammer Online as an example) in the long run. Also, when it comes to using caps for emphasis, a good rule of thumb is less is more. Maybe use a few of those extra caps to properly punctuate all your sentences...just sayin'. | |} ---- OK, that's one. One that didn't get shut down after a relaunch, but a little over a year later. How many MMO games have been released before, during, and after CoH was alive? And I'm with you guys, I miss CoH also. I even tried CO to make up for it. Not a terrible game, but could use a ton of polishing. | |} ---- ---- I think that argument holds for the older separate shard type setup but it really doesn't hold for a mega-server. The whole point of a mega-server is to be able to dynamically adjust to growing or shrinking populations. If it can't even handle an incoming (and known) influx of players I would say it's pretty worthless. On the other hand if they just have a mega-server to accommodate an ever shrinking playerbase then I guess it's a perfect solution. | |} ---- You don't know nothing John Snow. | |} ---- There are many gauges to failure. It's not black and white. | |} ---- While you are correct that launch day numbers, and even several following weeks, are usually inflated. There is little excuse to not be prepared in the current age of cheap public cloud computing resource options like Amazon's cloud. There are many companies I consult with that quickly and cheaply spin up additional servers during peak seasons, e.g. December and then decommission them the following month. Bottom line, this is not an unusual or unsolvable problem. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----